The present invention relates to a weight adjustable, shock and vibration absorbing tennis racket, and more particularly to a tennis racket with removable shock and vibration absorbing members that also serve to adjust the weight and balance of the tennis racket.
The weight adjustable, shock and vibration absorbing tennis racket of the present invention is related to a similar weight adjustable, shock and vibration absorbing tennis racket of an allowed patent application, with Ser. No. 07/396,229, by the inventor of the weight adjustable, shock and vibration absorbing tennis racket of the present invention.
In both the above mentioned allowed application and in the present invention, a weight adjustable, shock and vibration absorbing tennis racket is provided with recesses formed on the inner periphery of the headframe thereof, with an elongate vibration absorbing member disposed across each recess.
Strings passing through each recess pass around and contact a corresponding vibration absorbing member so that concomitant vibrations created in the strings when a ball impacts the striking surface of the tennis racket are largely absorbed therein.
A counterweight member, made from an elastic, shock absorbing material can also be disposed within each recess in both the weight adjustable, shock and vibration absorbing tennis racket of the above mentioned allowed application and in that of the present invention.
The counterweight members are in intimate contact with a substantial portion of the headframe of the racket and absorb a considerable amount of the shock created therein when a ball impacts the striking surface of the racket.
The counterweight members are also releasably secured to the headframe and can be manufactured in a variety of weights enabling a user to vary the weight and balance of his or her racket by selecting counterweight members of appropriate weight.
In the weight adjustable, shock and vibration absorbing tennis racket of the present invention, however, the vibration absorbing members are also releasably secured to the headframe thereof and available in a variety of weights, so that a user has another independent method of adjusting the weight and balance of his or her racket by selecting vibration absorbing members of appropriate weight.